Dbz Story chichi and kids chapter one by bridgeeta913
by Bridgeeta913
Summary: Want to know about chichis life and her kids but instead of 2 kids she has 3 and its a girl and read my first dbz fanfiction


**Dbz story of Son chichi and kids!**

**A/n Bulma had trunks a year before originally and hes like 2 years old when the andriods come and goten is a year old he was born earlyer too and bulma also had twins a year before so ill explain the ages at the end and stuff **

**I dont own dbz or the characters if i did i would make chichi in it more and more characters! Oh and chichi is a full blood saiyan she wished she was a full blood saiyan during the pregnatice and when she had the baby the next day she would be full human again!**

**Chapter one: ITS A GIRL!**

**Chichis pov.**

**Im lying ing my hospical bed and i am in labour with yet a third child of goku ...Goku... he was dead 9 months and this was the first time ive have to go though my pregnantce without him i feel like im alone but i have bulma and gohan helping me and i feel so happy yet sad about having a baby because he/she will never see hes/shes daddy and im happy because goku gave me a wonderful gift i remember telling him that i wanted a big family years ago and how baby goten was consied...**

***FLASH BACK***

**I was sitting out on the grass and its been a 6 months since goku been back and goku was off training for the past 2 months to train for the andriods and he have brought gohan with him again and i was feeling bored.. I did all the house twice! I thought i would go visit bulma see if she wanted help since she having a baby she 3 and half months pregnate and with vegeta gone off into space as soon ass he found out he left and she been upset and angry that he left like that..As i was thinking i didnt noice goku infront of me. I realized he was there when he touched my leg and i was up as fast as possible in to fighting stance and then i i could hear... wait... laughing and there was goku chuckling i dropped out of fighting stance and looked at goku, he had stopped laughing and was grining at me. I raised my eyebrow what was he grinning about then he walked to me and spoke**

**Goku:''Hey chichi sorry for scarying you i came back hoping we could have some fun?''He said.I looked at him and said **

**Chichi:''You go for months on end with OUR son and come back hopping we could have fun...I DONT THINK SO!''**

**Goku then frown he then said **

**Goku:''Im sorry chi you know its for the andriods and gohan wanted to go but theres a plus side...'' I looked at him and raised a eyebrow saying**

**Chichi:''And whats that...'' Goku then teleported somewhere then came back just a quick as he left but when he came back he had a stack of papers in his hands and he passed them to me gently. I looked down at the papers they had gohans name on the top right corner and had date and time under it. I couldnt help but smile, Goku had been making him do his homework evan when he was out training. I looked at goku then noice a small smile on his face and i just ran and jumped into his arms kissing him and then he carried my inside.**

**2 Hours later **

**Goku:''Tell me your dreams chichi.''Goku said still wide awake and looked at chichi as she replyed**

**Chichi:''When i was 18 a month before we got married i allways wanted a big family being an only child i wanted at least 2 or 3 kids.. and for the past year i wanted another baby cause i feel so loney out here and i would of loved another baby yo fill in the loneness when you and gohan are gone.'' Goku smirked at me and said,**

**Goku:'' Lets make your dream come true.'' My eyes went wide when goku starting kissing me again and then we started...**

**A month later **

**I was in the docters with goku, gohan was at dads since dad wanted to spend time with gohan, i looked at goku he was staring wide eyed at something and his eyes showed ... wait no impossible! Hes SCARIED! MY GOKU SCARIED OF WHAT! Then i followed his eyes to see what he was looking at the second i saw what it was i burst out laughing which caught his attenion he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and he said,**

**Goku:''Whats so funny chi?'' I just kept laughing then i was about to say something when the doctor came in. I greeted him**

**Chichi:''Hello doctor flinn how are you?'' He smiled. Doctor flinn was our familys doctor for years he knew about goku being an alien and gohan being half alien what made it easyer to trust him was he was in to aliens and star trek but anyways he spoke to me saying,**

**Doctor flinn:''Hello chichi ,goku what can i do for you?'' I smiled at big smile saying,**

**Chichi:''We're here to get a scan to see to see if im pregnate!''**

**Doctor flinn smiled at me and smirked at goku saying while he said to goku,**

**Doctor flinn:''AH i see didnt stop huh goku.''I looked at goku who was blushing madly and i giggled then doctor flinn said,**

**Doctor flinn:''Anywho ill just go get the moniter and i need a sample of your urerin please chichi.''He haded my a small cup and walked out and i went into the bathroom while goku sat there grinning his famous grin. After i finshed i walked out to see doctor flinn there with moniter and handed him the sample thanks to bulma she made a machien that only takes minites to see if your pregnate all you had to do was give a sample and then it checks to see if your pregnate and tells you what your having bulma made 2 for my doctor and hers.3 mins later doctor flinn says,**

**Doctor flinn:''Congratz mr and mrs son your pregnate would you like to know what your having?''**

**Chichi:''Yes!''**

**Doctor flinn:''Your having a boy!'' After we said our thanks we left.**

***End of FLASHBACK* **

**No here i was in labour with out goku or gohan or bulma...Because bulma was with her kids: Trunks and the twins Vegeta jr and bra.. and gohan was with my dad with goten...Goten looked like goku with his hair but he acted diffently propley because hes around trunks too much but he was still sweet and caring. I screamed as another contraction came then a nurse came and said it was time and then doctor flinn came in saying,**

**Doctor flinn:''Ok chichi i know this is your first time by your self doing this but push with all your might ok?''**

**I nodded and i pushed and pushed and pushed and after 10 mins i could hear him say,**

**Doctor flinn:'' Almost done chichi i can see the head one more big hard push.''Again i nodded and with all my might i pushed and i heard a babys cry i looked up and doctor flinn said.**

**Doctor flinn:''Congratz its a girl.'' I looked at her and i saw a tail and then he asked if i wanted to cut the cord i said no and he cut the cord and after what felt like forever but was a a few mins he handed her to me in a pink blacket i looked at her she had short hair that had two spikes at top of her head that looked like gokus and my hair i blinked back tears. Here she was my baby girl, my angel and when she opened her eyes i looked into them it was like i was looking in to goku eyes then i knew what i was goinng call her a name goku loved when i was having gohan he thought it would be a girl he said he was calling oiur first girl that name:**

**Bridgeeta My Little Baby Bridgeeta Chi Son.**


End file.
